Life on Skye
by DreamWatcher94
Summary: Zoey and Stark stay on the Island Of Skye, were they can truly be happy. What makes them come to this life changing dicision? We'll lets find out. ;


It's dark and rainy, I'm running through the once beautiful forest of Nyx. He's catching up to me. He will kill me like he did Heath. I can't find Stark he vanished. My vision is blurry because of the streaming tears coming from my eyes. I tripped over a root from a nearby tree scrapping my hands and knees.

Before I get up I hear him, "Aya" he calls to me. I get up and run, as I reach the meadow I run to the lake once calm and beautiful now raging like the tsunami. I jump in I'd rather drown than let him get to me, as I jump I scream for Stark. I was being pulled and pushed by the water, I can't hold my breath anymore my lungs fill with water. I start to drift away, images of Stark flash before my eyes and at the last minute the night we were on the Island of Skye, the first time I truly gave myself to Stark flashed. Just as the memory ended someone pulled me up as I gasp for air I screamed, then I screamed for Stark. I needed him where was he? I looked over to my left and there he lay on the ground dead. I couldn't help but scream for him again. "STARK! No, Stark! What did you do Kolona? Stark!" I was weeping, my soul mate lay on the ground dead because of me, I essentially killed him. I continued to weep while gasping for air.

"ZOEY! Zoey wake up!" No it can't be he's dead I can see him, he's not breathing.

"Zoey please, wake up. I'm right here, Z." He sounded panicked, why would my mind torture me this much he's right over there dead because of me. I looked at him my vision blurry, "I'm so sorry Stark, I love you. I'm so sorry, you di-died because of me." I started to weep again, until I was punched in the stomach. I screamed in pain and flew up sitting in my bed with a panicked Stark next to me. Aphrodite leaning in towards me. 

"You hit her you bitch!" Stark yelled. "I should shoot you right now, you told me you were going to help!"

"Calm down, she up isn't she? I helped. I'm leaving now. If something more important than a bad dream happens then you can come bug me." She left the room then. Not sparing a backward glance.

Stark turned his attention back to me, concern written all over him. He grabbed me and held me. I was still sobbing uncontrollably, he was stroking my hair. I can't believe I lost him, and with that thought I sobbed harder. I threw my arms around his waist and held on as tight as I could, sobbing hysterically into his chest.

"Shh, Z. Your safe, I won't let anything happen to you. Shh, I'm right here." I pulled away trying to steady my breathing, once I did I looked up at that gorgeous face and started to get worked up again. He died because of me. He pulled me in again whispering to me. Once I called down for good this time I pulled away, he looked into my eyes focusing. I could tell he was trying to feel me through the bond.

"I-I'm so sorry, I was mad and you were dead and I-I-I'm sorr-rry" I stuttered out, trying not to get worked up. He reached up and wiped the tears that were leaking out of my eyes. He grabbed my face and I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Hey hey, I'm okay. See, I'm fine. I just left to get you something to eat and I came back to you thrashing and screaming. So I'm more worried about you." His voice was filled with so much concern and compassion I couldn't help but calm down. I leaned up and kissed him, I couldn't help it. I had thought I lost him. My sweet little kiss started to heat up. Just as I was getting into it he pulled away setting his forehead to mine. "Zoey, I love you."

"I love you, too." I whispered back. He pulled back a little more taking my hands and intertwining our fingers. "Now tell me what happened."

"I was in Nyx's realm… I was running through the forest, Kolona was going to kill me. I-I couldn't find you, I needed you. I-I-I was so scared, I ran to the lake thing she has and jumped in. It wasn't calm like before the entire place was dark and dangerous, anyway I jumped in and as I stared to drown everything became calm until he reached in and pulled me out. I-I-I was so-so ma-mad at yo-you, then i-i-I sa-sa-saw you laying there and you were dea-dea-dead. And then I woke up to being punched."

"z, I'm right here, okay? It was just a bad dream, I would never leave you like that. I swore to protect you and I will until my last breath." Our eyes met he was so sure. "that's what I'm worried about" I whispered as I leaned in to kiss him again this time I didn't let him pull away. I pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top never breaking the kiss. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip he gasped, bingo. I couldn't help but feel a sprig of pride, he was always so hard to catch off guard. He must of felt the smugness through the bound because in less than a second I was laying on my back with him on top f me. "What was the smug feeling for my queen?" He asked with that cocky grin on his face. "nothing, really."

"oh, really? Well, I have tons to do today I should go ahead and eat breakfast so I can get ready." He said climbing off. I caught him by the waist band of his gym shorts.

"I don't think so." I said trying to hold back giggles as he kissed up my shoulder and neck.

"Is that an order from my high priestess?" He asked with that same cocky smile and continued to kiss and nibble my neck. I gasped a little as he reached the spot right behind my ear.

"No, that's an order from your girlfriend." I was trying to control my breathing by then.

"hmmmmm" was all he said, as his breath caught the back of my neck I couldn't take it anymore, I pushed with all I had until he was underneath me. I began to kiss him he stopped.

"I didn't hear anything about this being part of the order." He said trying to sound serious. And then we began to roll as he pushed I pushed, until we were rolling in the air. He quickly grabbed me and pulled me tightly to his chest just as we hit the ground. I was now laying on top of him. I couldn't help it any longer looking down at him I started to giggle. His face was priceless, he was so confused and astonished at the same time.

"what's so funny?" I climbed off and ran to the bathroom suddenly feeling really sick. Stark followed and being the amazing warrior he is he held up my hair and rubbed my back as I retched up the contents of my stomach.


End file.
